Sin Mañana ni ayer
by SrtaBrocoli
Summary: Por circunstancias de la vida Natsuki se alejo de su familia, ella pensó que había encontrado el amor allá donde se fue, pero la vida misma se encargo de hacerle ver su error. Ahora regresara para encontrar que el destino le tenía preparado algo mucho mejor… eso si con varios obstáculos que vencer y un corazón por amar…
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Padre: Aly… Alyssa ya regresamos… ¡ ¿qué significa esto…?!

Alyssa: ¡¿Papá… pero… pero tú y mamá…?!- sin embargo el argumento de la rubia fue interrumpido por la…

Madre: ¿Qué es ese escándalo mi vida? … ay dios mío… - llevándose las manos al rostro y cubriéndose los ojos con ellas –

El padre de la muchacha sacando una pistola y apuntándole directo a la otra chica, que con la cara refleja un gran espanto, terror, que digo terror, pavor, tanto se habían cuidado para que ahora las cacharan, pero bueno era de esperar que esto algún día sucediera pero ella esperaba que pasara más tarde que temprano, ahora su jefe, que digo su jefe, su futuro suegro le apuntaba directo a la cara tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su rubia quedara viuda aun sin haberse casado, pero eso si bien que le habían dado vuelo a la hilacha…

Natsuki: no es lo que parece… déjeme explicarles… yo amm… yo quiero mucho a Alisa.

Papá: ¡¿Qué no es lo que parece!?... oh válgame el cielo, si gusta traemos unas tasas de té con galletitas para charlar más cómodamente mientras ¡usted mancilla el honor de mi hija y el de mi familia entera!

Natsuki: déjeme explicarle yo… me hare responsable, Alyssa y yo nos casaremos.

Papá, mamá y Alyssa al unisonó: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Papá: ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?, ¿qué se casara con mi hija? Eso jamás, me entendió, jamás dejare que mi hija se case con una…mmm... con una arribista que solo busca nuestro dinero. Conozco muy bien a las de su clase Kuga, engatusando a personas indefensas e inocentes como mi hija. Usted es una aprovechada, que digo aprovechada, es una…

Alyssa: papá ya es suficiente.

Papá: pero hija, esta desgraciada se ha aprovechado de ti, ¿qué no te das cuenta?, solo busca casarse contigo para quitarte tu dinero.

Alyssa: Papá, mami esto no es lo que parece yo… yo…

Natsuki ya no había dicho palabra alguna solo escuchaba la discusión entre padre e hija atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de ambos, con la esperanza de que Alyssa encarara a sus padres y les dijera lo que hace unas horas le había confesado…

_Aly: Natsuki te extrañe mucho, no tienes idea cuanto._

_Nat: te aseguro que no más de lo que yo te extrañe_

_Alisa: no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca Natsuki, quiero que cada vez que abra mis ojos seas tú a quien vea, quiero despertar con tu sonrisa, besar tus labios antes de dormir y al despertar, quiero compartir todo esto y más contigo Natsuki…_

_Natsuki se había quedado sin palabras y solo atino a darle un beso tierno y lento pero que expresaba todo el amor que había nacido dentro del corazón de Natsuki por Alisa. Al separar sus labios dijo lo que desde ya hace mucho tiempo no era capaz de pronunciar_

_Natsuki: te amo Alyssa Searrs, te amo como no tienes idea..._

Natsuki regreso a la realidad cuando observo que los padres de Alyssa abandonaban la habitación, eso si el señor Searrs le echaba unos ojos de perro peleonero. La puerta del cuarto se cerro y Natsuki encaro a Alisa dispuesta a decir algo, mas esto no fue posible ya que la rubia se le adelanto.

Alyssa: Hay que vestirnos, no te preocupes Natsuki- y diciendo esto le dio un beso en los labios para posteriormente levantarse de la cama.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa los padres de la joven Searrs se encontraban conversando…

Papá: ¿Pero que está pensando Alyssa? O por el cielo, nunca debí de contratar a esa aprovechada, arribista, inútil, buena para nada, pero esto no se va a quedar así, la meteré a la cárcel, si eso are…

Mamá: por favor, ya cálmate, no saques conclusiones tan precipitadas mi vida, ya verás que todo tiene una explicación.

En los labios de la mamá de Alyssa se formo una sonrisa y sentándose en el sofá con unas palmaditas invito a su marido a sentarse a su lado diciendo:

Mamá: ¿Cuándo le has conocido una novia formal a Alyssa? Cambia de pareja como si cambiara de prendas de vestir.

Padre: Siento que ahora es diferente. La trajo a casa, a nuestra casa, jamás había hecho algo así en esta casa siempre en su apartamento, no aquí.

Madre: tus temores no tienen fundamentos cariño, que la trajera a casa no significa nada. No debes de preocuparte.

Ambos estaban hablando cuando por las escaleras bajaban Natsuki y Alyssa, una detrás de la otra. Natsuki con la vista pegada al piso pues se sentía avergonzada. Al llegar al recibidor Alyssa le pidió que se fuera que después hablarían Natsuki objeto.

Natsuki: arreglemos esto de una vez por todas Alyssa, no quiero que tus padres piensen que estoy contigo por el dinero, sabes que yo te amo, déjame hablar con ellos.

Alisa: ¡NO! Tú no conoces a mi padre. En este momento es capaz de dispararte.

Natsuki: Asumiré el riesgo.

Alisa: déjame hablar primero con ellos. Te lo suplico Natsuki vete, ahora no es el mejor momento para que hables con ellos.

Natsuki: está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides pero volveré para pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

Y sin darle tiempo para que respondiera, Natsuki dio un rápido beso en la frente a Alyssa, posteriormente en los labios para callar cualquier replica y salir de la mansión Searrs.

Alyssa miro como la puerta se cerraba y en sus labios se formo una sonrisa, volviéndose sobre si, camino hacia sus padres diciéndoles…

Alyssa: Papá, Mamá… tenemos que hablar…

Antes que nada feliz año 2015 me presento, hola soy La Señorita Brocoli a sus ordenes, espero le guste este fic, mi primer fanfic, deseo leer sus opiniones y se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, sin mas por el momento cambio y fuera (n_n)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

En el pasillo que conduce al departamento 24 del quinto piso de un edificio departamental se encuentran dos chicas caminando de puntitas y hablando en voz baja, una de ellas llamada Arika está tratando de atinarle al ojo de la cerradura.

-No hagas ruido

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, quería entrar como en las películas jajaja sin hacer ruido.

-Tonta jajaja, pensé que tus compañeras estaban en casa.

-No, si no me equivoco una está con su noviecita y la otra en algún bar. Asi que tenemos el departamento para nosotras solitas - sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Natsuki tiene novia? – ignorando por completo la sonrisa y la indirecta.

-Pues ya ves, es muy reservada, pero hace un mes la descubrimos.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Pues… ¿Cómo describirla?- colocando una mano en el mentón en pose de pensar- Es una rubia presumida, egoísta que se cree la última bebida refrescante del desierto pero Natsuki no lo ve, esta ciega por esa chica engreída.

-¿y aun asi Nat-Kun anda con ella?

-Para todos fue una sorpresa. Es una tonta enamorada…

Logrando abrir la puerta y girando la chapa se ve en medio de la sala una silueta en completa oscuridad iluminada solo por los tenues rayos de luz de luna de aquella madrugada fría. Se escuchan gritos que alertan a los vecinos de que algo pasa en el apartamento 24, una de las muchachas saca de su bolso gas pimienta dispuesta a usarlo con aquella figura y la otra trata desesperadamente de atinarle al interruptor de la energía eléctrica para ver al intruso que no se inmuta aun y con los gritos.

Después de varios intentos y más gritos logra accionar el apagador y la luz de la lámpara por fin ilumina a la persona que se encuentra de pie junto a la ventana mirando a ningún punto en particular de la inmensa ciudad que tiene ante sus ojos.

-Natsuki, nos has dado un susto de muerte- soltando el aire en un suspiro y llevándose una mano al pecho-…- ¿oye? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Hola Kuga-san ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy…

Antes que la acompañante se presente se escucha que tocan la puerta y la codueña del departamento se extraña.

-¿Quién será?- mirando el reloj que lleva en su muñeca derecha- ¿y a esta hora?- Solo se da media vuelta y abre la puerta encontrándose con varios vecinos y vecinas que al escuchar los gritos van a ver que se les ha sucedido a las damas que viven en esa planta.

-Buenas noches Yumemiya-San ¿se encuentran bien?- tratando de asomarse un poco hacia dentro del departamento, el que parece ser el cabecilla de aquella agrupación de vecinos.

-Buenas noches a todos, Kuro-San, no se preocupen solo fue un malentendido con Natsuki- inclinándose en repetidas ocasiones- disculpen, no volverá a suceder, realmente lo siento por despertarlos.

-No se preocupe, si ocupan algo no dude en gritar.

-¿Heee? Si, gracias. De verdad lo siento, gracias.- Se despide de la comitiva y cierra la puerta – Que vecinos tan raros.

-Eres muy popular Arika jajajaja.

-No te burles, ahora si en lo que estábamos- acercándose a Natsuki- ¿Qué paso?

-…-

-Ahh… es mejor que te retires Tomoe.

-Pero… ¿Qué le paso a Kuga-San?

- Es lo que quiero saber. Por ahora es mejor que te retires, mi compañera esta como en trance- pasándole una mano por enfrente comprobando que no responde- Para compensarte te invito mañana a cenar ¿te parece?

-Sí, claro. Vendré mañana.

-Lo lamento- dándole un beso en la mejilla y acompañándola a la salida

-Me despides de Kuga-San ojala se mejore pronto.

- Eso espero…

-Buenas noches, hasta luego linda- dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose con la mano se aleja del departamento.

Arika al ver que Tomoe se aleja saca su celular y marca una tecla. Cierra la puerta y entra al departamento. Un tono dos tonos.

-¿Alo…?- contestaron dos voces.

-Vengan al departamento algo le paso a Natsuki. – Inmediatamente cuelga y se va a la cocina a preparar café, la noche será larga… muy larga.

30 minutos después…

-Y asi está desde que entre.- Arika les termino de relatar lo que paso a las dos personas que están en el departamento junto a ella sentados detrás de la barra de la cocina observando que Nat sigue en la misma posición-

- ¿Y si la noqueas?- Esto lo dice un joven pelinegro llamado Kazuya, logrando que sus compañeras lo vean con cara de what?

-…

-Me da miedo que siga ahí. Es como si tratara de calcular en qué momento saltar.

- ¿Y la solución es noquearla?- Pregunta una muy contrariada Arika.

- No… pero descansaría y ya mañana se despertaría mejor… supongo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Tú eres la idiota por llamar a otra persona idiota.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que oíste.

- CHICOS- captando la atención de todos- no es el momento de discutir- Tienes razón Akira, lo siento, estoy nervioso y por eso digo tantos disparates.- Akira volteando a ver a la peli naranja- estoy esperando…- Bien, lo siento ¿contentos?.

- ¿Vieron a Natsuki hoy?

- Pues yo desayune con ella y estaba muy feliz

- ¿Feliz?

- Si, como diferente, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y durante todo el desayuno tuvo una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Raro… y ¿tu Arika?

- No la vi hoy, de hecho cancelo la carrera de esta noche, no me dejo ni preguntar porque solo me dijo que no abría carrera y colgó.

- Más raro.

-Y la loca de Midori

- No lo sé, no contesto el celular y… tampoco Nao ahora que lo pienso.

- No puede ser- parando se de repente una muy asustada Arika dice- No le avise a Nao-Chan me va a matar- poniéndose a llorar.

-Que novedad contigo- dice Kazuya moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa.

-¿Vieron a Midori?

- Solo cuando iba de salida, no se a donde la mandarían, salió con otros empleados.

- Yo llegue tarde.

- ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver la rubia?

- Si tuvo algo que ver le voy a quitar lo rubio a golpes.

- No te sulfures Arika, aun no sabemos si ella tiene algo que ver. Por su bien, espero que no sea la culpable...

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, de veras de veritas gracias y aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero sea de su agrado, con su ayuda espero ir mejorando... sin mas por el momento que tengas una buena y excelente semana, hasta la próxima =D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver la rubia?

- Si tuvo algo que ver le voy a quitar lo rubio a golpes.

- No te sulfures Arika, aun no sabemos si ella tiene algo que ver.

De pronto un ruido muy fuerte se escucho en la sala, los tres jóvenes se levantaron de los lugares que ocupaban ya que el cuerpo de Natsuki cayo de lleno al piso de la habitación.

-¡Natsuki!- Corrieron los tres a levantarla Akira de inmediato tomo el teléfono y le marco a una ambulancia, Kazuya y Arika se hincaron para levantarle la cabeza y tratar de hacerla reaccionar

-Necesitamos una ambulancia, rápido… si… se desmayo de repente… el domicilio es…

-Nat no te mueras, por favor reacciona, no te mueras…

**Capitulo 3**

_Tres días antes…_

Corporación Searrs o mejor conocida en el mundo empresarial como Searrs Corp., es una empresa líder a nivel internacional en la fabricación y reparación de todo tipo de motores que tengan que ver en la producción de energía como lo son los motores de combustión interna, las turbinas hidráulicas, turbinas de vapor y turbinas a gas. Su presidente actual es Kaito Searrs hijo del fundador Hotaru Searrs y la sucesora en línea de sangre es su hija Alyssa quien tomara la presidencia de la empresa si es que logra que siente cabeza, ella ha demostrado tener la capacidad para llevar las riendas del negocio familiar pero en lo personal deja mucho que desear.

Es hija única y desde siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, sus padres la han consentido demasiado y mimado a tal extremo que cree que todo el mundo está bajo sus órdenes y lo que ella dice es ley.

Por su vida y por su cama han pasado muchas mujeres, esto sus padres no lo vieron como un impedimento, sino como una ventaja pero ahora no lo ven asi ya que su hija se ha fijado en nada más y nada menos que Natsuki Kuga.

Nat-Kun como la conocen sus compañeros de trabajo es una muchacha con una gran pasión por los motores que desde el momento que llego a la empresa con promedio de diez y con su titulo en ingeniería mecánica ha demostrado tener una capacidad sorprendente para armar y desarmar cuanto artefacto le pongan en sus manos. Modificarlo para hacerlo más eficiente o simplemente para que luzca mejor. En lo laboral y profesional tiene un gran futuro pero no es suficiente a los ojos del matrimonio Searrs, ya que ven en Natsuki una amenaza hacia su hija, mejor dicho para Kaito Searrs es una aprovechada que solo quiere el dinero de los Searrs. Para la señora Aika es el juguete que, de momento, solo tiene encaprichada a su hija.

Y este es el motivo de la discusión que están teniendo Kaito y Aika Searrs en estos momentos en la oficina principal de la Corporación Searrs. Es una bella mañana de domingo, los pajaritos cantan y el cielo se muestra sin nube alguna, ¡oh que bello día!, para planear la manera de separar a Alyssa y Natsuki.

-No entiendo a Alyssa. De verdad que no la entiendo. Puede tener a cualquiera y anda con esa.

-Amor, Kaito mi vida, algo que tú debes de entender es que esa tal Natsuki solo es temporal, independientemente de lo que nos dijo Alyssa ayer, tarde o temprano se cansara y buscara a alguien más y en ese momento es cuando debemos actuar, es momento de que deje de ser una libertina y siente cabeza.

-Tú no entiendes mujer cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Alyssa no hay poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión, Kuga sabe muy bien cómo actuar para tenerla a sus pies. Esa aprovechada no sabe con quién se metió, si cree que le dejare el camino libre con mi hija, está muy equivocada.

-Kaito, si tuvieras razón y Alyssa esté hablando en serio nosotros podemos hacer que cambie de parecer- Sonriendo maliciosamente la señora Searrs le dice a su marido-Siempre podemos ayudar a nuestra hija si va por el camino incorrecto.

-Tienes razón, si no cambia de parecer nosotros la ayudaremos un poco, de mi cuenta corre que ella y Kuga no se casen.- Decía Kaito Searrs al tiempo que le daba un golpe al escritorio.

_Mientras tanto en algún restaurante…_

Dos jóvenes y bellas mujeres se encontraban tan extasiadas la una en la otra que lo que pasara a su alrededor no tenía importancia, se miraban a los ojos con un amor tan grande que hasta los demás comensales lo sentían y al verlas tan enamoradas no hacían más que sonreír. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, solo ellas dos. Alyssa tenían las manos sobre la mesa, Natsuki tenía ambas manos de Alyssa entre las suyas y solo se miraban, se sonreían como unas colegialas enamoradas. El café ya estaba frio desde hace rato pero a ellas eso no les importaba.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

-No

-Te quiero, te amo mi linda y hermosa Aly.

Este comentario por motivos desconocidos hizo sonrojar a Alyssa Sears, ella se percato del calor que le invadió las mejillas y trato de relajarse, era la primera vez que sentía esto, ni siquiera en sus años de escuelante lo había vivido, pero no era el mejor momento para ponerse a analizar la situación, tenía que disfrutar de la compañía de Natsuki lo mas que pudiera.

-Yo también te quiero Kuga Natsuki, mi bella Natsuki.

-Te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más.

-No, yo te quiero más, mucho pero mucho, mucho más.

-Te quiero mil ocho mil.

-Te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá.

-Te quiero hasta el infinito de ida y vuelta tres veces.

Natsuki de repente puso cara seria, soltó las manos de Alyssa y extendió ambos brazos.

-Yo te quiero asi de grande- y trataba de estirar más sus brazos, esto hizo sonreír a Alyssa y Natsuki inmediatamente volvió sus manos a las de Alyssa.

-Sabes… ayer hable con mis padres… sobre nosotras

-Ah ¿Sí? …

-Asi es, les dije que… somos novias…

_Inicio de escena retrospectiva_

-Papá, mamá… tenemos que hablar…

-¿Dónde está esa?

- Esa es mi novia y ya, ya se fue padre, por favor, escúchame, no, escúchenme los dos...

-¿Qué qué? Ni se te ocurra Alyssa, hija Natsuki solo te está utilizando ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Solo quiere enredarte, embaucarte para quitarte el dinero.

-¡Padre! ¡Es suficiente! Natsuki y yo somos novias, me hubiera gustado que no se enteraran de esta manera, las cosas sucedieron asi, no puedo cambiarlas y espero que respeten mi decisión, ella y yo… formalizaremos nuestro compromiso y espero tener su apoyo.

-No, no y no, ¿estás ciega o qué? Que no ves que esa tipa solo te está utilizando y cuando te haya quitado todo se ira. Alyssa por favor hija reacciona, date cuenta, en el mundo hay cantidad de mujeres guapas, muy bellas, con clase y de nuestra posición que encantadas andarían contigo. No te encapriches con esa buena para nada.

-Padre, nunca le he dicho una cosa por otra, pero sus palabras me están hiriendo profundamente, esta ofendiendo a la mujer que amo y ni usted por ser mi padre, ni tu madre podrán alejarme de Natsuki. Con su permiso.

-Hija, Alyssa, ven acá… no hemos terminado de hablar… ven acá…

-No tengo nada más que decir… buenas noches.

-¡Ven con un demonio!...

_Fin de escena retrospectiva_

-Solo les dije que tú y yo formalizaremos nuestro compromiso, que la manera en que se enteraron no fue la idónea pero no se puede cambiar, que tú eras mi novia y que yo soy tuya.

-Conociendo a tu padre se que no lo acepto- presionando sus manos en señal de apoyo- A mi no me importa el dinero de tu padre, tengo dos manos, para trabajar y darte todo lo que te mereces.- Llevándose las manos de Alyssa a los labios y dándoles un tierno beso- Te amo a ti Alyssa Searrs no a tu dinero.

-Lo sé, me gustaría que mi padre se diera cuenta, que mis padres lo entendieran.

-A mí también me encantaría que ellos te apoyaran. No te preocupes, les demostraremos que se equivocan, yo te quiero a la buena…-Dándole otro tierno beso en las manos.

_De vuelta en Searrs Corp._

-Es un bello día, vamos a almorzar. Hace mucho que no vamos juntos a algún restaurante mi vida.- Decía la señora Aika mientras observaba la ciudad por medio del ventanal de la oficina de su marido.

-Mejor almorcemos aquí, hoy vendrán algunas personas, no tardan en llegar.- mirando la hora en su reloj.

-¿Quiénes?

- Ya lo veras, ya lo veras…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Iiiiiuuuu iiiiiiuuuu iiiiuuuuu iiiiiiuuuuu iiiiiiuuuuu… una ambulancia iba surcando las calles de Tokio a la máxima velocidad permitida para no arriesgar a los ocupantes y a los transeúntes, dentro un paramédico trataba por todos los medios posibles estabilizar a una joven mujer pelinegra que se encontraba inconsciente, el corazón le latía de manera irregular, había entrado en paro en dos ocasiones y gracias a las maniobras que el paramédico realizo su corazón seguía latiendo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a entrar en estado de shock.

-Vamos jovencita, resista, ya estamos a nada del hospital.

-"Vamos Nat, eres fuerte, tu puedes"- Una angustiada Akira pensaba, solo miraba al paramédica y a Natsuki que seguía inconsciente.

Iiiiiuuuu iiiiiiuuuuu iiiiuuuuu iiiiiiuuuuu iiiiiiuuuuu… y la ambulancia seguía su camino.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del edificio departamental unos frenéticos Kazuya y Arika trataban de localizar a Midori a como diera lugar; sin tener éxito, decidieron dirigirse al hospital de ahí seguirían tratando de encontrarla.

Por fin después de varios minutos que para Akira y el paramédico parecieron siglos una ambulancia llegaba al hospital con una, aun, inconsciente pelinegra.

-Diagnostico.

-Cayo desmayado hace aproximadamente 15 minutos, no ha recuperado la conciencia. En el camino el corazón se le detuvo dos veces y late irregularmente.

-Debemos hacerle estudios de sangre, hay que llevarla a la sala tres…

Los paramédicos entraron junto con los médicos y enfermeras que ya los esperaban y Akira se quedo en la sala de espero del hospital.

-¨Nat, por favor, reacciona, no mueras¨

-¿Señorita?, disculpe, ¿Usted viene con ella?

- Si.

-Por favor sígame para hacer el papeleo.

-Sí, claro.

…

…

…

Al mismo tiempo en algún bar de mala muerte la más buscada de esa noche Midori Sugiura se encontraba en compañía de unas féminas, emborrachándose como solo ella sabe hacer. El bar estaba abarrotado de gente, por lo visto las carreras de la noche habían dejado muy contentos a varios tipos de dudosa honra, pues festejaban con drogas, alcohol y mujeres, y ella pensaba que el famoso Ice Wolf era el responsable de tan tremendo ambienté.

El bar llamado "La Viuda Alegre" se localiza en un vecindario de Shinjuku llamado Kabukicho, es un sector donde no cualquiera tiene acceso, es famoso por ser el centro de operaciones y reuniones de varias bandas delictivas entre las que destacan los Yakuza, la mafia china, asi como el gobierno de Shinjuku, todos conviviendo en perfecta armonía.

"La Viuda Alegre" es un edificio de dos plantas. En el primer piso se encuentran varias mesas de villar, un futbolito, una gran pista de baile, la barra y un escenario donde cada noche varias mujeres deleitan a los clientes del local con provocativos bailes no actos para menores. La parte superior es un área reservada, un área VIP y es en esta parte donde una pelirroja se encuentra conversando con varias personas.

La pelirroja responde al nombre de Nao Yuuki, pero es conocida en el bajo mundo como Juliet Zhang, la dueña y señora de "La Viuda Negra", asi como de varios locales de menor magnitud en el distrito de Shinjuku y es la representante de Ice Wolf. Al percatarse de la presencia de Midori la mira con cara de pocos amigos; se encuentra observando a Midori que por su notorio estado de ebriedad se encuentra ajena a la pelirroja.

Después de intercambiar palabras con una chica que estaba a su lado y despedirse de los demás, la pelirroja se dirige a paso fuerte hacia Midori. Acercándose a la mesa de la mencionada de manera enérgica y amenazante pone su mano derecha sobre la mesa sorprendiendo a Midori y a sus acompañantes, y mira directo a los ojos a la ebria de Sugiura, esta al percatarse de la presencia de la otra le sonríe socarronamente. Pero la pelirroja no está para eso tiene una noche mala, muy mala ya que su corredor estrella falto y ni siquiera se digno en avisar y esto le costó mucho dinero. Pero no fue solo el dinero sino su orgullo que fue herido por las burlas que recibió de sus adversarios al ver que Ice Wolf no se presento.

Hizo un gesto a las chicas para que las dejaran solas en la mesa, al ver esto Midori trato de protestar pero la mirada de Juliet se lo impidió. Cuando se encontraron solas.

-Dónde diablos esta Ice.

-(hip) ¿Ahora que hizo?

-Nada, ese es el problema.

-¿Nada? (hip) No sé, ¿tal vez con su (hip) noviecita festejando (hip)?

-No me salgas con idioteces.

-¿Celosa? (hip) Pa que me preguntas…

-Imbécil no vino hoy, ni llamo para avisar nada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, asi que levanta tu ebrio trasero y sígueme, vamos a ir por su cabeza, esto me costó mucho y se lo voy a cobrar con réditos.

-(hip) Si capitán.-Haciendo el ademan de saludo militar siguió a Juliet.

_De vuelta en el hospital…_

-Akira ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Cómo está Nat?- Preguntaba un fatigado Kazuya

-No me han dicho nada. No ha salido el doctor que la recibió.

-¿Cómo está Natsuki?- Preguntaba una Arika muy afligida.

-Aun no dicen nada Arika.

-Eso es bueno, quiere decir que aun sigue con nosotros.

Arika se abrazo de Akira y comenzó a llorar y Kazuya las abrazo a las dos, estos momentos de espera eran los más tormentosos que habían pasado desde que se conocieron con Natsuki. Todo era cuestión de esperar. Y los tres tenían que darse ánimos para lo que sea que les dijeran los médicos.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del bar una ebria Midori y una muy enojada Juliet se encontraban.

-Idiota, nos vamos a ir en mi coche, no quiero terminar en el hospital por tu imprudencia.

-Botellita de jerez (hip), voy por mi celphone jajaja (hip)

-Rápido, no tengo toda la noche para descuartizar al lobato ¿sabes?

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas (hip). A ver, donde lo deje…- Abriendo la puerta del coche y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, trataba de recordar donde había dejado el celular, con la mano palpaba el piso del auto sin tener éxito, de pronto una chispa de iluminación y abría la guantera encontrando su preciado celular. Lo tomo, cerró la guantera, salió del carro y cerro el coche. Observo que la lucecita del teléfono titilaba y caminando hacia el coche de Juliet lo desbloqueo.

De inmediato una cantidad de llamadas perdidas asi como también dos mensajes de voz y varios mensajes de texto.

-Soy muy popular (hip).

-Muévete.-Juliet desde el asiento del piloto le decía y le sonó el claxon varias veces.

-Ya voy.

-¿Que tanto miras?

-Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas de las chicas y Kazuya.

Juliet se extraño y se bajo del auto en eso el celular timbro y vibro avisando que una llamada estaba entrando, por la vibración Midori estuvo a punto de dejar caer el celular pero Nao alcanzo a llegar e impedir que el celular se estrellara contra en pavimento.

-Diga…

-Por fin, Midori… este… ¿Cómo decirlo?... tienes que venir al hospital…Nat está aquí, internada.

-…

-Hey… ¿Me escuchaste?

- Vamos para allá.

-¿Nao?... oye…- pero Nao ya había colgado.

- ¿Qué paso?

-Súbete al carro, Nat está en el hospital.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos allá.

-¿En cuál?

-¿En cuál qué?

-Nat (hip) hospital.

…

…

…

-¿Qué paso?- Un Kazuya con dos vasos de café llegaba a la sala de espera.

-Le hable a Midori.

-¿y?

-Le dije que Nat está aquí, gracias- recibiendo uno de los vasos -Me contesto Nao, vienen para acá. ¿Y Arika?

-Fue al sanitario.

-…

-Familiares de Natsuki Kuga.

-Aquí.- Kazuya y Akira dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ustedes son…?

-Somos amigos de Natsuki.

-¿Hay algún familiar?, solo puedo informarlos a ellos, o a un novio o esposo.

-¿Qué paso doctor como esta Natsuki?- Una Arika llegando a la sala.

-¿Es usted familiar?

-No, soy su amiga.

-Lo siento jóvenes, tienen que llamar a un familiar o pareja de la joven.

-Pero usted no entiende, Nat no tiene parientes en Tokio. No tenemos el número de su pareja. Nosotros somos su familia.

-Lo lamento, tienen que localizar a alguno.

Una desesperada Nao iba corriendo por los pasillos del hospital seguida de una tambaleante Midori a quien el efecto del alcohol se le había disminuido desde que comprendió la situación. Al llegar a un cruce de pasillos volteo a ambos lados y al divisar a las chicas y Kazuya se dirigió de la misma manera en que entro al hospital hacia ellos.

-Por favor doctor…

-No, lo siento…

Kazuya al divisar a Nao y escuchar la negativa del doctor, se le ocurrió una idea

-Doctor ahí viene la novia de Natsuki.

Todos los presentes voltearon, incluido el doctor. Nao escucho lo que dijo Kazuya e intento decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Kazuya.

-Ella es la pareja de Natsuki-

-¿Usted es…?

-Nao Yuuki, ¿Qué tiene mi novia?

-Acompáñeme por favor a mi consultorio.

-Sí.

Una despistada Midori se quedo atrás y llego después de que Nao se fuera con el médico. Akira se volvió a sentar, Kazuya le pasó el vaso que tenía en la mano a Arika y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora por otros dos cafés.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nat se desmayo y no ha reaccionado.

_Mientras tanto en el consultorio del doctor…_

-Dígame doctor, ¿Qué tiene Nat?

-Honestamente no sabemos qué es lo que tiene la paciente. Los estudios aun no han arrojado datos contundentes, pero me temo que la paciente presenta una enfermedad conocida como enfermedad coronaria.

-…

- La enfermedad coronaria es una enfermedad cardíaca que provoca un suministro inadecuado de sangre y oxigeno al corazón. Una de las arterias coronarias se obstruyo y esto ocasiono que tuviera los ataques cardiacos y el desmayo.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Por qué tiene eso?

-Desconocemos el detonante, en la mayoría de los casos los pacientes lo desarrollan después de los 45 años ya cuando tiene una edad avanzada. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas referentes a la paciente.

-De acuerdo, dígame.

-¿Come alimentos ricos en grasas?

-Pues… la mayoría de los alimentos los adereza con mayonesa.

-¿Fuma y/o bebe alcohol?

-No y ocasionalmente.

-¿Con que frecuencia hace ejercicio?

-De lunes a sábado, corre por las mañanas.

-¿Tiene alguna fuente de estrés?

-Su trabajo, lo normal.

- Por ultimo ¿La familia de su novia ha presentado o tenido ataques cardiacos?

-Eso si no lo sé doctor.

-¿No conoce a la familia de su novia? ¿Me mintió señorita?

-No… no doctor, no le mentí, conozco a su familia pero no es su familia, ella es adoptada. No conocemos a sus padres biológicos.

-Oh, bien… es todo, le pido que vaya a Administración y firme el ingreso de la paciente, usted es su responsable.

-Si amm…doctor… ¿puedo verla?

-Por el momento…-El doctor iba a darle una negativa pero al ver el semblante tan decaído y preocupado de la pelirroja- Preferiría que fuera a firmar los papeles y en lo que termine regrese conmigo para informarle a la enfermera que pasara a ver a la paciente por unos minutos.

-Gracias doctor.

En la sala de espera, las chicas ven a Nao y de inmediato le preguntan por el estado de Natsuki. Ella les informa lo que le dijo el médico de la enfermedad coronaria, lo de firmar como responsable de Natsuki, ahora que era su novia y les informo que la dejarían ver a Nat aunque sea por unos minutos.

Akira, Kazuya, Arika y Midori querían quedarse hasta que saliera Nao de ver a Nat, pero esta al ver la hora y que ya pasaba de las 11, sabía que no les permitirían a todos permaneces ahí, además ellos tenían que ir a trabajar en la mañana y cubrir a Natsuki, decir que tenia gripa o algo.

-Chicos… yo quiero pedirles que por el momento no digan que Nat está en el hospital.

-¿No quieres a la rubia aquí verdad?

-Gracias a Kazuya la novia de Natsuki ante el hospital soy yo y la presencia de esa…mujer solo empeoraría las cosas. El doctor por poco y descubre que no soy la novia de Nat. Y la presencia de la rubia nos delataría.

-Tienes razón

-Kazuya llévate mi carro, lleva a las chicas a casa y duerman, yo me quedare aquí por si algo se ofrece.

-Nos vemos Nao.

-Adiós.

Las chicas y Kazuya se despidieron de Nao y se fueron. Nao fue con el médico y la enfermera para que la pasaran al cuarto de Natsuki.

-Solo unos minutos

-Si

La enfermera cerró la puerta y Nao se quedo estática, viendo a Natsuki conectada a un respirador, con aparatos monitoreando su ritmo cardiaco, con el suero. Se acerco a paso lento hasta estar al lado de Nat, de sus ojos caían incontables lagrimitas que hicieron camino por sus mejillas, llegaban al mentón y se precipitaban como gotas de lluvia en las sabanas de la cama. Levanto su mano derecha y le quito algunos cabellos que tenía en la frente. Siempre tan rebelde hasta su cabello, sonrió por un instante pero siguió llorando en silencio. La siempre fuerte, rebelde, indomable Natsuki Kuga ahora se encontraba tan frágil, tan indefensa en esa cama de hospital. Con sus manos recorrió su rostro, el contorno de sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios. De pronto se inclino sobre su vientre y lloro con más fuerza, se incorporo al sentir que su voz saldría natural no quebrada como se sentía. Tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-No se te ocurra… Kuga, no se te ocurra dejarme sola.

-La respuesta que recibió no fue otra que un leve, suave pero a fin de cuentas el mejor apretón de manos que había recibido en su vida, ya que le avisaba que Natsuki la había escuchado. Que estaba reaccionando.

Hola, buenas noches, días, tardes. Aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia, me alegra saber que le gusta. Espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber y si no les gusto también me lo digan.

Gracias a Chiiba-san, Rosalie374, karlhaestrada, Jazy-spain, Guest, adobado, luzy, jen y liz gracias por sus reviews y a todas las demás personas que han leído esta historia, gracias. Hasta la próxima y les deseo un buen inicio de semana, éxito =D


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Señorita le pido que se calme sino tendré que pedirle que abandone el cuarto.

Un ya irritado medico le daba decía a una histérica Nao ya que esta se encontraba muy alterada pues claramente había sentido que Natsuki de alguna manera había respondido, llamo a la enfermera y al médico y estos al ir y evaluar la situación determinaron que la paciente se encontraba aun inconsciente.

-Ella movió la mano ¿Qué parte de eso no entiende?

-Puede ser que usted en su delirio por ver bien a su novia allá propiciado esa situación o una reacción del cuerpo a un estimulo externo, por favor, se calma o se sale. –Mientras el doctor revisa los signos vitales de Natsuki, Nao trataba por todos los medios de acercarse a la cama pero la enfermera se lo impedía.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente. Salga por favor del cuarto.

-No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que sí, soy el médico y usted esta interrumpiendo mi labor como tal. Salga.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! Salga del cuarto o mandare llamar a seguridad para que la saquen del hospital.

Ante esto a Nao no le quedo de otra más que obedecer al médico. No quería que la sacaran del hospital. Se zafó del agarre de la enfermera y salió al área de la sala de espera muy enojada. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se cruzo de brazos. Dentro del cuarto el médico se disponía a revisar de nueva cuenta a Natsuki tomo el expediente y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

-Doctor… la paciente…

-¿Qué le ocurre? -Sin despegar la vista del expediente.

- Tiene los ojos abiertos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Una desorientada Natsuki preguntaba a nadie en particular, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra vez para acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

-Señorita, soy el doctor Souta Sayers. Está en el Hospital General de Tokio ¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué paso?

-Usted cayó desmayada y tuvimos que traerla de emergencia. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Yo… yo… -De pronto muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, una tras otra, de prisa y sin un orden aparente causando que se agarrara la cabeza con ambas manos y cerrara los ojos pues le ocasionaba un gran dolor, esta acción de levantar las manos ocasiono que el catéter que le suministraba el suero se saliera de la aguja y comenzara a sangrar. De igual manera empezó a sangrarle la nariz. Esto alarmo al médico y a la enfermera que comenzaron a tratar de tranquilizarla.

-¡Duele! ¡Mi cabeza duele!

-Colóquele el catéter mientras yo preparo un tranquilizante.

-Trate de tranquilizarse, por favor señorita.-La enfermera le hablaba a Natsuki con la esperanza que el dolor cesara y ella se calmara, mas esto parecía imposible.

-¡Maldita sea…! ¡Duele…!

Una enojada e impaciente Nao no podía estar tranquila lejos de Natsuki y sin saber que estaba pasando dentro del cuarto ya que el médico y la enfermera tenían buen rato dentro, caminaba de un lado a otro, se sentaba, volvía a pararse y de nuevo a caminar. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir a ese cuarto pero otra parte le decía que no era momento para interrumpir de nueva cuenta la labor del médico. Para tratar de calmarse se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de café.

Dentro del cuarto el médico por fin había logrado calmar a Natsuki, suministrándole algunos medicamentos para hacerla dormir y calmar el dolor que presentaba. Le pidió a la enfermera que le sacara un poco de sangre pues le tenían que hacer más estudios para determinar qué es lo que tenia.

-¿Doctor?

-Si…

-Debe informarle a la novia de la paciente.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Después de un rato y de armarse de valor el doctor le comunico a Nao lo que le sucedió a Natsuki, ella se asusto pues no era normal que a Natsuki le saliera sangre de la nariz. Ellas dos se conocieron desde pequeñas, a pesar de que Natsuki es dos años mayor que Nao esto no les impidió entablar una gran amistad, la pelinegra fue un gran apoyo para Nao cuando su madre murió y en los momentos más difíciles de la vida de Natsuki, Nao siempre ha estado a su lado. Ambas se apoyan y se quieren como si fueran hermanas. Por parte de Natsuki es así, Nao es como su hermana pequeña, pero para Nao las cosas son diferentes, ella la ve de otra manera. Desde que conoció a Natsuki sintió una conexión muy especial con ella y al crecer se dio cuenta de lo que era, estaba enamorada de Natsuki, pero por temor a perder su amistad nunca se ha atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, se conforma con estar ahí cuando Nat lo requiere, como en este momento.

-Doctor tiene que ayudar a Natsuki, se lo suplico…

-Cálmese por favor, ella está bien. Le suministramos un tranquilizante y un analgésico para el dolor, además le mandamos hacerle otro análisis para ver si podemos determinar que tiene. Haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico, la mantendré al tanto, con su permiso.

El doctor se fue a atender a otros paciente y la enfermera que escucho la conversación trato de tranquilizar a la pelirroja dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No se preocupe su novia está en buenas manos.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No es prudente, ella esta sedada y durara dormida unas horas así. Lo mejor es que vaya a su casa y trate de descansar. Por la tarde es probable que la encuentre despierta.

-Gracias

Mientras tanto las puertas de las instalaciones de la Corporación Searrs daban la bienvenida a sus empleados ya era hora de entrar a trabajar. Midori, Akira, Arika y Kazuya se dirigían a sus respectivas oficinas, ya habían acordado que a la hora del almuerzo se juntarían para ir a ver a Nat no querían dejarle todo a Nao, ella también tenía que descansar. El ambiente de la oficina era extraño para los cuatro, sin Natsuki se sentía vacio. Midori traía unos lentes negros pues por la resaca le molestaba la luz y con su malestar se dirigió al área de recursos humanos. Los otros tres se dirigieron al área de ingeniería, diseño y logística respectivamente ninguno de los cuatro pudo dormir bien y esto lo notaron sus respectivos compañeros. Los que los conocían mas habían notado que Nat no entro y esto les pareció extraño. Tomoe compañera de Arika se acerco a Kazuya para preguntarle del estado de Natsuki pero no se animo, no le tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntarle. Estaba cerca de él cuando un compañero de Kazuya le pregunto por la pelinegra.

-Hey Kazuya, buenos días.

-Buenos días Taichi.

-Oye ¿y Kuga?

-Nat esta…

-Nat está enferma, no se pudo levantar de la cama- Una Akira respondía al ver que Kazuya no sabía que decir.

-Tal vez este resfriada, ya vez con los cambios de clima las enfermedades están al orden del día. Ojala no sea nada grave.

-Si ojala…

-Si me disculpan, Kazuya, Taichi con su permiso.

-Si Akira, que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias.

Akira se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, rogándole a todo ser divino que la rubia no se apareciera por la oficina pues no sabía la reacción que tendría si le preguntara por Natsuki.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

En un lujoso departamento una rubia se encontraba envuelta entre las sabanas de su lecho, sentada en su cama, con una rodilla ligeramente flexionada, sobre esta tenia ambos brazos, en sus manos un celular y en la pantalla seleccionado el numero de Natsuki, se debatía entre llamarla o no. Mientras combatía con ella misma su impulso por llamarla y escuchar su voz aun que sea para recibir puros insultos, unos besos en su espalda la devolvieron a la tierra.

-Buenos días señorita Searrs ¿Cómo durmió?

- Alguien no me dejo dormir.

- Me declaro culpable- Abrazándola por detrás le susurro en el oído- Tenia unas ganas inmensas de tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez. Me tenias muy abandonada.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Sucede algo?- Mirando el celular sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-No, nada- Decía Alyssa al tiempo que aventaba el celular aun sillón que estaba en el cuarto.- ¿Que quieres de desayunar?

-A ti- decía su acompañante al tiempo que la devolvía a la cama y comenzaba a besarla lujuriosamente.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos para Nao y los médicos. Nao con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que ir a su casa. En la oficina los chicos se estaban reuniendo a la hora del almuerzo, Kazuya, Arika y Midori estaban ya en el estacionamiento esperando a Akira. Akira estaba por salir de su oficina cuando el dialogo entre dos compañeros de trabajo le llamo la atención.

-… sabes perfectamente la respuesta.

-Dime, ¿qué te cuesta? Nadie más está escuchando, ya salieron todos.

-Tu ganas, te lo diré pero nadie más debe saberlo… por ahora ¿entendiste?

-Sí, palabra de niña exploradora.

-Escuche que la señorita Searrs se va a casar.

-¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer ¿con quién?

-¿Con quién? No lo sé, no alcance a escuchar a mi jefe, solo que es con una hermosa y rica heredera.

-No puede ser, la señorita andaba con Kuga-san.

-¿con Kuga?

-Sí, yo las vi varias veces muy acarameladas.

-No…

-Si…

-¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer, pues si es así ahora entiendo porque Kuga no se presento hoy. A estas horas tal vez ya se entero que la señorita Searrs se va a casar con otra.

-Pobre Natsuki-kun, es una buena chica para caer en el juego de Alyssa.

-¿Pobre? Es una tonta le creyó a Alyssa jajajajaja pobre ilusa, la señorita Searrs está muy por encima de nosotras, fue una idiota al pensar que hablaba en serio.

-¿Crees que vuelva Kuga-san?

-No lo creo, después de lo que paso sería una verdadera estúpida si regresara.

-Tienes razón…

Akira diviso a sus dos comunicativas compañeras que se alejaban y al dejar pasar un tiempo prudente salió al encuentro de los chicos para ir al hospital. Si era verdad lo que comentaron tal vez era la razón por la cual Natsuki había terminado en el hospital. Sin embargo no podía aun decir algo, primero tenía que averiguar si era verdad y sobré eso actuar.

Al llegar al hospital la enfermera les informo que no estaban permitidas las visitas y de la manera más atenta les pidió que se retiraran y volvieran por la tarde cuando la paciente despertara. Las chicas y Kazuya salían del trabajo entre las 6 y 6:30 de la tarde por lo cual decidieron que volverían al hospital por la noche, para hacerle relevo a Nao.

Nao arreglo los asuntos que tenía pendientes en su casa y en su local. Volvió al hospital, pensó que Natsuki seguiría igual dormida pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba despierta y al parecer no presentaba el dolor punzante que la ataco anteriormente. Le permitieron pasar a verla.

-Hola Nat…

-Nao…

-¿Cómo te siente?- Acercándose a su lado

-Bien.

-Me dirás que ocurrió.

-Me salió sangre.

-No me refiero a eso. Los chicos me dijeron que estuviste muy rara todo el día de ayer y ahora estas aquí. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada.

- ¿Quieres que lo averigüe por mis medios?

-…

- ¿Cómo cuando…?

- ¿Por qué lloraste Nao? Aun no me voy a ir a ningún lado.- Queriendo cambiar de tema.

- ¿Tu…?- La pelirroja quería preguntarle si la escucho.

-El doctor me lo dijo. Es muy comunicativo ese médico.

- Yo no llore por ti, fue por el dinero que me debes, no corriste y eso me costó mucho. Y me lo vas a pagar. – Caminando a la ventana que tenía el cuarto la abrió permitiendo que el viento entrara.

- Jejejeje

-No te rías me debes mucho Kuga y me lo vas a pagar todo, absolutamente todo.

-Jajaja Ta sabes que si… jejeje.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no era incomodo, solían estar así por horas, en mutua compañía sin necesidad de palabras. Nao estaba viendo hacia el firmamento.

-¿Me dirás o no? Nat…- Giro su cuerpo para mirarla y se encontró que estaba llorando, se apresuro a abrazarla, odiaba ver llorar a Nat pero más aborrecía a las personas causantes de su llanto. No le dijo nada solo le abrazo. Natsuki cuando estuviera lista le diría. Pasaron varios minutos y Natsuki solo lloraba, Nao estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaría bien cuando Nat por fin hablo.

- Me engaño… solo jugo conmigo… - Y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas…

_Días antes_

Kaito y Aika Searrs se encontraban en la oficina de la presidencia. Aika contemplando la ciudad y Kaito esperando a las personas que, según él, le ayudarían a separar a su adorada hija de Natsuki.

-Mi vida ¿a quién llamaste?

-No comas ansias, ya lo veras.

-Conozco a mi hija Kaito, se que Natsuki solo es temporal y tu eres un paranoico que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Señores han llegado Mashiro Blan y Fumi Himeno.- La llegada de un empleado los interrumpía.

-Hazlas pasar de inmediato.

-Si… Con su permiso.- Haciendo una reverencia se retiro.

- Kaito…

-Lo sé, soy un genio.

La señora parece no reconocer a su marido ya que recurrió a Mashiro, sí que está desesperado. Ella solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa. Una chica guapa de 25 años de edad aproximadamente con el cabello de un color violeta entro a la oficina seguida de una mujer mayor.

-Kaito ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien hija, pasa. Pero mira nada mas Aika que hermosa esta Mashiro.

-La veo y no lo creo. Qué guapa estas jovencita, si fuera más joven y me gustaran las mujeres le haría la competencia a mi desubicada hija- Le decía mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo. Después saludo de igual manera a Fumi.

Por su parte Natsuki llevo a Alyssa al cine, después de que termino la función se dirigieron a un pequeño parque pero Alyssa lo que quería era estar con Natsuki de una manera más pasional y la llevo a su departamento donde la rubia le dio rienda suelta a la pasión que sentía por Natsuki. De igual manera Nat también lo hizo pero ella solo quería estar al lado de Alyssa sin necesidad de tener relaciones, con su sola presencia le bastaba.

-Alyssa

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?

-Te amo

Como respuesta Alyssa beso los labios de Natsuki y reanudo la faena, entre besos y carisias pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde entregándose ambas a lo que sentían. Natsuki en realidad quería decirle a Alyssa lo que por su mente rondaba desde que sus padres las descubrieron: matrimonio, pero pensó mejor en darle una sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del señor Kaito, la comida trascurría de lo más tranquilo, Mashiro y los Searrs se ponía al corriente de lo acontecido en la vida del otro, ya tenían varios años sin verse y que mejor momento para volver a reunirse que ahora que Alyssa asumiría la vicepresidencia para irse empapando de la empresa y después tomar el cargo que le corresponde como presidenta de la compañía

Después del postre el señor Searrs tomo la palabra y le dijo a Mashiro porque la había llamado. Aika miraba la desesperación en las palabras de su marido pero permaneció en silencio hasta que este termino de decir su sentir.

-Wow

-¿Es lo único que dices Mashiro?

-No me mal entienda Kaito, conozco a Alyssa y sé que ella nunca fallaría a su palabra. Ella siempre regresa a mí. Señor, esa chica solo es el juguete temporal de su hija. Ella es mía y eso ustedes bien lo saben no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Kaito es un paranoico y te molesto hija.

-No, para nada, creo que fue el mejor momento para volver, Es cuestión de días para que Alyssa y yo formalicemos, dejemos que se divierta un poco.

Ya entrada la noche Natsuki se encontraba viendo a Alyssa dormir, desnuda cubierta solo por las sabanas, se miraba tan tierna, tan linda, parecía un ángel, era su angelita, observo la ventana viendo que la luz del día se había extinguido decidió que era hora de irse, mañana tendría un día muy agitado, muy emocionante.

Al día siguiente una enamorada pelinegra se levanto temprano y junto a sus amigos se dirigió a laborar en Searrs Corp. A la hora del almuerzo salió antes que ellos pues tenía que ir a comprar un anillo, el mejor de ellos para Alyssa, pues lo habían decidido le pediría que se casara con ella. Visito las mejores joyerías y encontró uno, el más bello que había visto y era perfecto para su linda rubia. Al regresar al trabajo le preguntaron adonde había ido, ella se hizo la loca y no les dijo. Cada vez que se lo permitían le mandaba mensajitos por el celular, te quiero, te amo, te adoro, te extraño, etc. Así transcurrió el día, feliz por lo que iba a hacer, la decisión estaba tomada solo era cuestión de horas para ir a hablar con los padres de la rubia.

Por su parte el día de Alyssa estuvo muy ocupado, pues no salió del departamento ya que Mashiro llego por la mañana y desde entonces no salieron ni para comer. Cada vez que le llegaban mensajes se desesperaba porque la desconcentraba de lo que estaba haciendo. En una de esas ocasiones ambas estaban abrasadas cuando llego un mensaje al celular. Mashiro tomándolo en sus manos abrió el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Alyssa, mi bella Alyssa, te extraño tanto, ojala estuvieras a mi lado. ¿En serio? Jajajajaja la traes loquita, está enamorada jajajaja.

-No te burles, me da un poco de pena. Es una tonta enamorada. No pudo resistirse y cayó ante mis encantos.

-Que modesta. Veamos ¿Que le respondo?

-Lo que quieras, dormiré un rato

-Ya esta-Tecleando algo y presionando el botón de enviar le respondió el mensaje.

-¿Qué le pusiste?

-I love you…

-Jajajaja que original.

-Oye rubita no es hora de dormir- Besaba sus labios y acariciaba su cuerpo, por lo visto no dormirían.

Mientras tanto Natsuki no podía dormir, por el mensaje que la rubia según le había mandado, estaba tan enamorada que solo contemplaba el anillo que tenía entre sus manos y pensaba en el día de mañana, contaba las horas para que amaneciera, aun faltaban muchas y sin quererlo con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida, profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente una decidida Natsuki se despertaba, y alistaba sobre su cama el traje más elegante que tenia, los zapatos de tacón que usaría, la blusa y demás accesorios para ir a casa de Alyssa. En su trabajo pediría la tarde libre y volvería a cambiarse. Colocando la cajita con el anillo a un lado de la ropa que tenia sobre la cama, salió de su departamento rumbo al trabajo.

Por su parte una muy relajada Alyssa se alistaba para salir, Mashiro aun tenía los ojos cerrados y según Alyssa dormía.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ahhh, me asustaste. Voy a salir a correr un rato.

-Eres fuerte jajajaja aun tienes energía después de nuestra noche de romance jajaja.

Por respuesta Alyssa le aventó a la cara un cojín que estaba en el suelo para que dejara de decir esas cosas.

-Bien, bien… Oye ¿Cuándo se cumple el plazo?

-¿En serio? –Por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa- Es hoy, ¿iras?

-Por nada del mundo me lo perdería. Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en tu casa en la tarde.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, para todos menos para Natsuki, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, se la pasaba mirando el reloj a cada instante para salir corriendo. Era el mejor día de su vida, tan segura estaba del amor de Alyssa que daba por hecho que le diría que sí. La hora del almuerzo fue eterna, se la paso con Kazuya pero ella estaba en las nubes. Ambos regresaron a la empresa y a las pocas horas Natsuki salió rumbo a su departamento, se baño y arreglo, le llamo a Alyssa y le dijo que quería verla, ella por su parte la cito en su casa. Natsuki al terminar la llamada tomo su carro y salió rumbo a la casa de los Searrs.

En la mansión Searrs Alyssa había reunido a sus progenitores, su padre desconfiaba un poco de su hija por lo cual llego sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se fue a la parte oculta del despacho, conocía a Alyssa y sabia que algo tramaba ya que ella no era de las personas que organizara este tipo de cosas, por su parte Aika y Mashiro estaban de lo más tranquilas ya presentes, ambas sabían lo que pasaría. Mientras hablaban de todo y nada sonó el timbre.

-Ha llegado la invitada de honor de esta tarde- Una sonriente Mashiro decía.

Por su parte Alyssa le decía a su madre que pasara al despacho, ella tenía conocimiento de la ocupada agenda de su padre y era mejor que ahora no se le ocurriera aparecer, pues lo que haría comprendía, su padre no lo aprobaría. Ya lo había realizado en anteriores ocasiones y su padre ni por equivocación se apareció en la casa y menos se enterado. Por su parte Mashiro permaneció unos minutos conversando con Alyssa, ultimando los detalles.

-La joven Natsuki Kuga acaba de llegar.- Una empleada les informaba.

- ¿y qué esperas inútil? Hazla pasar.

-Si señorita.

Una nerviosa Natsuki estaba en la entrada, esperando que le dieran el pase, pensaba que los padres de Alyssa estaban en casa y tal parecía que su valor ahora estaba decayendo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y alejarse, de vomitar, eran tales sus nervios que el cuerpo entero le temblaba, las manos le sudaban, estaba ideando un plan para irse ya, pero sus piernas no le respondían y una puerta se abrió haciéndole saber que podía ingresar.

-Sí, gracias- La voz no sabía de dónde había salido, pensaba que por su estado sería incapaz de hablar. Lo primero estaba hecho, ahora era cuestión de minutos para declarársele a la persona más importante de su vida. Una nerviosa empleada la miraba, Natsuki por donde la vean es una mujer muy guapa y más vestida tan elegantemente. La empleada pensaba como una mujer tan bella y educada como Natsuki andaba con esa niña mimada y sangrona de Alyssa, sentía pena por ella, ya había sido testigo de lo que Searrs era capaz de hacer tal vez si la ayudaba un poco la pelinegra se iría y no sufriría, además Natsuki no daba ningún paso, estaba inmóvil.

-¿Se siente bien?- Una esperanzada empleada preguntaba -Si gusta puedo disculparla con los Searrs y regresa después.

-Si…no… estoy bien… yo solo estoy aquí… gracias…–Cerrando los ojos, respirando profundo y soltando el aire logro tranquilizarse y caminar hacia su destino.- Ya es hora.

Mashiro por su parte se adelanto al despacho para acompañar a la señora Searrs. En eso Natsuki entro tras la empleada y retirándose la susodicha se acerco a Alyssa y le dio un tierno beso, donde trataba de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Tan puntual como siempre.

-¿Tus padres estás?

-Mi padre sabes que tiene una agenda muy ocupada, solo está mi madre en el despacho. ¿Por qué?

-Quiero hablar con ellos y contigo. Pero si tu padre no está vuelvo luego.

-Lo que sea que traigas entre manos si convences a mi madre mi padre será pan comido. Vamos al despacho.

Tomándola de la mano Alyssa la llevo al despacho donde una sonriente Natsuki entraba por primera vez. El cuarto era grande y estaba lleno de libros, más que despacho parecía una biblioteca. No pensó declarársele en un lugar así pero ya que, era ahora o nunca.

-A que debo el honor de su visita- Detrás del escritorio una orgullosa Aika le preguntaba a una sorprendida Natsuki pues no la había visto. Afuera, detrás de la puerta Mashiro esperaba que pasaran los minutos para entrar y dentro del despacho oculto el señor Searrs escuchaba la conversación.

-Bueno… yo… buenas tardes yo Natsuki Kuga… quiero…hablar con usted… yo…- Miraba a Alyssa y un momento de duda llegaba ¿realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida con Alyssa? Había pensado que no volvería a sentir nada por nadie y ahora aquí estaba frente a esta mujer que logro romper sus barreras, que se gano su confianza, su amor. No había duda ya, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Yo Natsuki Kuga en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, te pido a ti Alyssa Searrs que seas mi compañera por lo que nos resta de vida, te ofrezco un corazón sincero, mi cariño entero, mi vida que solo girara en tu persona, mis brazos que trabajaran sin descanso si es necesario para darte lo que mereces. Yo Natsuki Kuga- hincándose sobre su rodilla derecha- te pido a ti Alyssa Searrs que seas mi esposa y compañera de vida- Sacando la caja de una de las bolsas de su saco y abriéndola frente a Alyssa- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Detrás de la puerta una Mashiro muy sonriente escuchaba, y los padres de Alyssa estaban atónitos, uno oculto y la otra presente. bueno la señora no, era algo que sabia pasaría tarde o temprano, pero el padre estaba más que impresionado, tal vez había juzgado mal a Natsuki y realmente quería, no, amaba a su hija más que a ella misma. Algo había cambiado en el, tal vez no era tan malo que Kuga sea su nuera. Ahora comparaba a Mashiro y a Nat-kun, tan diferentes, sabía que al lado de Blan nunca le faltaría nada material a su hija, ella tenía dinero, una gran fortuna, pero tal vez le faltaría lo indispensable el verdadero amor. Y al lado de Kuga tal vez no tendría grandes lujos pero ella era una chica muy trabajadora y por lo que supo la universidad ella se la pago con sus propios medios. Y por lo que acababa de escuchar entendía que Natsuki amaba a Alyssa con locura y por ella sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Yo… - Cuando Alyssa estaba a punto, según ella misma, de responder, una Mashiro muy sonriente entraba por la puerta.

-No creí que ganaras Alyssa- Natsuki despegaba la vista de Alyssa y la centraba ahora en la persona que entraba por la puerta, nunca la había visto.

-Aquí tienes las llaves del premio un flamante Bugatti Veyron, te lo ganaste mi amor- Dándole un beso en la mejilla y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros la abrazaba a ella.

Natsuki no se movía de su lugar solo las miraba, no entendía nada, quien era esa tipa que abrazaba de esa manera a Alyssa y ella porque no se alejaba, no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy Mashiro Blan, prometida de Alyssa Searrs, mucho gusto. Déjame decirte que has sido la mejor de todas Jajajajaja

-¿De qué habla? Alyssa…

-De que de todas las chicas que han estado en tu lugar no tuvieron una declaración ¿Cómo decirlo? tan original como la tuya, jajajaja déjame decirte que la grave para verla una y otra vez Jajajajaja

-¿Qué? Alyssa… ¿De qué está hablando?

-Te creía más inteligente por eso te elegí. ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?- una divertida Mashiro le preguntaba a Alyssa, ella no dijo nada.

–Bueno continuare, no te acuerdas de mí pero yo de ti si, hace dos años me encontraba de visita en la compañía de mi prometida y te vi, eras perfecta para el juego.

-…

-Alyssa y yo tenemos un juego, elijo a alguien y ella se encarga de enamorarla. Ella elije a alguien y yo me encargo de lo mismo claro que hay un premio de por medio ¿entiendes? Es una apuesta por ver si consigue llevarse a la cama a la susodicha y no solo eso, sino enamorarla hasta este punto. Tú has sido la numero ¿21?

-De hecho es la chica número 16- Por fin la madre de Alyssa decía algo.

-Es una broma ¿cierto? Una de muy mal gusto déjenme decirles.

-Jajajajajaja Natsuki, Natsuki no sea estúpida ¿en serio piensa que una chica como mi hija, se casaría con alguien como usted?-Viéndola de una manera despreciativa.

Natsuki miraba a una y otra, no decía nada, que diría, no quería entender, era una broma se repetía en su cabeza, una muy pesada. Alyssa la trajo a la realidad.

-Ubícate mujer, las personas como yo solo buscamos un poco de diversión con personas como tú. Tengo todo lo que quiero, dinero, joyas, viajes, autos, lujos con los que tu ni siquiera puedes soñar ¿crees que me enamoraría de alguien como tú? Por favor, hay personas de mi nivel para eso, contigo solo quise pasar un buen rato. ¿Crees que yo podría vivir con alguien como tú? ni siquiera tienes tu apartamento para ti sola, compartes los gastos con otras personas.

-Tú… ¿tú dijiste que me amabas y que siempre querías estar a mi lado?

-Es parte del juego preciosa, solo quería divertirme un rato contigo y ambas lo hicimos, la pasamos genial, pero ya se acabo.

-De verdad que usted es idiota Kuga Natsuki. Mi hija está muy por encima de su nivel…- Natsuki la interrumpía.

-Usted… cállese…por favor…- En un susurro lo decía, encarando a Alyssa-, y tú me dijiste que no te importaba que no tenga dinero, que me querías, que me amabas… como yo te amo…

-Por favor, nuestras citas siempre fueron en lugares comunes y corrientes, Kuga yo soy una mujer exclusiva, y déjame decirte que deberías de estar agradecida que me fije en ti, aunque fuera por una apuesta.

-Me dijiste que no te importaba que fuéramos a esos lugares, que me amabas por cómo era contigo…por esos pequeños detalles…

-Por favor ya basta Natsuki, entiéndelo, era parte de la apuesta convencerte de que te amaba, listo. Puedes presumir que fui tuya por un tiempo, yo gane mi auto. Al final todas aquí ganamos algo.

-No…- Natsuki movía la cabeza enérgicamente en forma de negativa- No… dime que es una broma Alyssa, te lo ruego, dime que solo es una broma, y que lo que ella y tú y tu… madre dijeron no es verdad, te lo suplico dime que es mentira…- Natsuki permanecía hincada, mirando solo a Alyssa directo a los ojos.

-Fuiste un juego, muy bueno por cierto, pero ya termino.

Después de esto Nat ya había bajado las manos y la caja que tenía entre sus dedos cayó al piso. No lloraría, no frente a estas despreciables personas. Como pudo se levanto, la vista en el piso, sus manos a los costados, ya sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que sus manos echas puño ejercían inmediatamente al aceptar la realidad.

Su Alyssa, su amada rubia solo jugó con ella, una apuesta, solo fue eso, una vulgar y cobarde apuesta entre dos niñas engreídas. Era tal su rabia que sus uñas estaban a punto de atravesar la carne de sus palmas, pero ningún dolor físico se comparaba a la punzada que sentía en su pecho, era como si hubieran abierto su pecho y ahora su corazón lo tomaran con ambas manos para presionarlo. Quería reclamarle su falsedad, su cinismo, su traición, su cobardía pero para que, a lo hecho pecho, ella la amaba no tenia duda pero Alyssa no valía la pena, ya lo había demostrado. Le dio la oportunidad de retractarse, de decir que solo era una broma, una travesura pero no lo hizo, siguió con su cometido.

Alzo la cabeza y dándole una última mirada a Alyssa salió a paso lento de aquella casa, sin decir nada a nadie. Como pudo camino a su auto, sentía que iba pisando en altos y en bajos, su mundo había terminado ese era su sentir, todo dejo de tener valor para ella, sentía que su vida era patética por enamorarse tan perdidamente de alguien como ella lo hizo.

Llego a su auto y dejo escapar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Con su mano derecha tocaba su pecho a la altura del corazón, el dolor era muy fuerte pero tenía que irse de ahí, no podía permitirse el que la vieran en ese estado, ya era mucha la humillación. Saco sus llaves y después de intentarlo varias veces logro abrir la puerta, ingreso y encendió el auto, cerrando la puerta acelero. Iba a una gran velocidad, la mansión Searrs estaba en una zona apartada de la ciudad, no era mucho el tráfico.

Los ojos en la carretera, las manos en el volante, su celular sonó, era un aviso de alarma, esta noche había carrera de motocicletas, ella era corredora de Nao pero en su estado no podía ir, si ahora moría no pasaría nada, acelero mas, nadie la extrañaría pensaba, de pronto su cerebro hizo clic, ¡¿que estaba pensando?! ¿En morir? No era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, ya había sufrido antes por algo similar, por un engaño y una traición. Podía sobrevivir a esto, iba directo hacia un árbol pero alcanzo a reaccionar frenando a tiempo. Alyssa no valía que intentar terminar con su vida, ella le entrego lo mejor de sí, su amor sincero, su corazón, no lo quiso, mal por ella.

Sentía un malestar en su pecho pero no podía llorar, lo intentaba pero las lágrimas no salían. Tomo su celular y marco el numero de Arika, ella le diría a Nao que no iría a la carrera, no le dio explicación alguna solo le dijo que no habría carrera y colgó. Permanecía alrededor de 15 minutos ahí, inmóvil viendo a la nada, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, era hora de ir a casa, tal vez allá lograría sentirse mejor, sacar lo que sentía, tal vez conseguiría llorar…

Hola de nuevo, espero tengan un lindo fin de semana aquí está el capitulo 5 algo largo jejeje para compensar un poco mi falta de actividad. Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales. Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, comenten que les pareció, si les gusto o no... No se desesperen Shizuru ya pronto aparecerá al igual que otros personajes, cualquier duda, sugerencia comentario que tengan háganmelo saber… bueno nos estamos viendo =D hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Deseo que muy bien. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber. Y si no les gusto pues también. Por fin apareció Shizuru jejeje algo lejos de Nat pero ya falta poco para que se conozcan. Bueno nos estamos leyendo. Hasta la próxima =D

Casi se me olvida, entre comillas esta el pensamiento de algunos personajes.

Capitulo 6

Natsuki le conto lo más relevante a Nao, sin entrar mucho en detalles, le dijo lo de la apuesta, lo de Mashiro Blan, lo de su madre, lo del juego, y lloro, y lloro hasta que ya no salieron lagrimas de sus lindos ojos. Tal parecía que de los hombros le quitaron una gran carga cuando se desahogo con la pelirroja, saco lo que sentía y su pecho, aun dolía, pero ya no dolía tanto. Nao solo le abrazo sin decirle absolutamente nada, no era necesario, con Natsuki muchas veces las palabras estaban de más como en este momento. Después de un buen rato el sueño fue venciendo a Natsuki poco a poco y se quedo profundamente dormida. Nao por su parte estaba ideando la manera de hacer pagar a Alyssa por el sufrimiento de la pelinegra, pensaba en diferentes cosas que podía realizar para ponerla en su lugar porque esto no se quedaría asi. Permaneció a su lado, recostada en la cama junto a Natsuki, cuidándola, abrazándola hasta que de igual manera se fue quedando dormida.

Por su parte las chicas y Kazuya se dirigieron al Hospital en el auto de Nao para ver como se encontraba la ojiverde y de paso devolverle su vehículo a la pelirroja. Akira con sus pensamientos sobre Alyssa estaba ajena a la conversación que los otros tenían sobre el trabajo y demás asuntos sin importancia y asi siguió hasta que llegaron al hospital. Entraron los cuatro y en la recepción les informaron que la novia de la paciente estaba con ella, que ya había despertado y tenían permitido pasar. Caminaron hasta el cuarto y al abrir la puerta vieron la escena donde Nao estaba abrazada de Natsuki y la pelinegra de Nao, las dos dormían tan pacíficamente que no queriendo interrumpir cerraron la puerta despacio. Decidieron quedarse en la sala de espera por un rato.

-¿Han escuchado algún rumor hoy en la oficina? –Una preocupada Akira preguntaba por fin.

-Rumor ¿Sobre qué?

-Pues… no se… de Alyssa por ejemplo.

-No, me preguntaron sobre Natsuki pero les dije lo que tú me dijiste cuando Taichi me pregunto en la mañana. De la rubia no, ¿Por qué?

-No se les hace raro que no le haya hablado a Natsuki y ni siquiera haya preguntado por ella.

-La verdad no, es lo más normal, andan a escondidas si el señor Kaito se entera quien sabe que le haga a Natsuki.

-Pero aun asi…

-Ahora la señorita Alyssa no tiene tiempo para eso- Todos los presentes miraron a Midori en espera de que dijera el por qué -Escuche que Alyssa tomara la vicepresidencia la próxima semana, mis superiores están como locos haciendo los preparativos para darle la bienvenida con bombo y platillo, el evento será en grande por lo que comentan, es comprensible que este poniéndose al corriente con la situación de la empresa como para preocuparse por Natsuki en estos momentos ¿No creen?

-Si tú lo dices…

Los minutos pasaron y estos se unieron formando una hora, los chicos estaban por irse del hospital cuando Nao salió y los vio. Ellos se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron por Natsuki. Ella les dijo que estaba bien solo dormía. El doctor le había dicho que posiblemente al día siguiente la daría de alta. Akira y Kazuya se ofrecieron para cuidar a Nat esa noche, a pesar de que Nao se negó al principio, pero después termino aceptando y se fue con Midori y Arika. La noche trascurrió sin mayores contratiempos y asi llego el nuevo día.

Nao a primera hora regreso al hospital para que Akira y Kazuya se fueran a sus respectivos hogares para prepararse para el día laboral, ellos tenían que trabajar. Les dio las gracias y entro al cuarto de Nat, la encontró a un dormida. Su dulce tormento seguía en la tierra de los sueños. Por su parte los chicos al llegar a las instalaciones de la Corporación Searrs se encontraron con un gran alboroto entre sus compañeros, pues la heredera Alyssa había anunciado su compromiso con Mashiro Blan. No se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera que Alyssa se casaría y que Natsuki había desaparecido, algunos sabían de la relación que la ojiverde y la rubia llevaban e intuían que la repentina falta de Natsuki al trabajo era por esta razón. Las chicas y Kazuya solo se dedicaron a trabajar y a negar todo, pues Natsuki en verdad estaba enferma y ellos no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie.

La mañana siguió su curso y a Natsuki le llevaron su desayuno, la enfermera se lo dejo en el cuarto y le dijo a Nao que la alimentara. Nao se rio por el comentario de la enfermera, Natsuki no entendía por qué y Nao como su buena amiga que era le tuvo que explicar la razón.

-Soy tu novia.

Natsuki escupió el pedazo de gelatina que tenía en la boca por el comentario de la pelirroja. Tosió por algunos momentos casi se ahogaba, no podía hablar pero si miro a Nao de forma interrogativa.

-No fue mi idea, el doctor no quería decir nada de cómo estabas y Kazuya le dijo que yo era tu novia, fin de la historia. –Tomando la cuchara y ofreciéndosela a Natsuki. Por su parte la pelinegra recupero el aliento e intento quitarle la cuchara a Nao, pero esta la alejo de ella.

-Como tu novia que soy te alimentare.

-No. No estoy lisiada o algo.

-Sí, si lo hare, aunque no lo estés, como buena novia es mi deber alimentarte correctamente.

Natsuki por su parte se recostó en la cama en señal de protesta y de que no comería. Se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara a un lado decidida a no comer, parecía una niña pequeña. Esto a la pelirroja le causo mucha gracias y comenzó a reír. Natsuki se indigno mas y siguió con su berrinche, hasta que su estomago protesto pues ya le hacía falta comer. Esto ocasiono que la ojiverde se ruborizara a tal extremo que hasta las orejas las tenia de color rojo.

-Tienes hambre asi que abre la boca, di aahh.

Natsuki siguió por algunos minutos con su actitud de niña berrinchuda, hasta que Nao le dijo que si no comía, ella se lo comería todo. A la pelinegra no le quedo de otra más que obedecer, no desperdiciaría la comida solo por Nao ni se la dejaría. Ya vería la forma de desquitarse después cuando saliera del hospital. Aunque dentro le agradecía que la distrajera de sus pensamientos que aun estaban con Alyssa.

-Ahí va el avioncito, di aahh. –Natsuki la miro con ojos que si fueran armas Nao ya estaría en el piso

-Vas a ver. – Y seguía masticando.

-Sí, lo que digas, mientras tanto come.

_Al mismo tiempo a unos cientos de miles de kilómetros de Tokio _

La mañana del viernes trascurría de lo más normal para el plantel docente del colegio Fukka, con décadas de tradición y prestigio recibían a todos los niños que acudían a las clases. En la puerta varios guardias cuidaban el ingreso de los infantes entre ellos se encontraban varios profesores y uno de ellos era Masashi Takeda maestro de educación física que conversaba con su amigo de toda la vida Reito. La conversación que tenían era sobre una mujer muy bella que estaba entre los planes de Reito.

-Acompáñame. –Reito le decía a Takeda

-Es mucho para ti amigo mío.

-Claro que no, es perfecta para mí.

-Ya en serio, se lo que te digo, te va a rechazar.

-¿Tan seguro estas?

-Rechaza a todos ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo?

-Soy especial.

-¿Apostamos?

-Claro, 1000 yenes a que acepta salir conmigo.

-1000 a que no.

-Deséame suerte. –caminando hacia donde se encontraba la bella fémina.

-Mejor ya dame el dinero.

-Aun no ganas.

-Sé lo que te digo, perderás.

Reito caminaba con una gran seguridad a cada paso que daba, en el rostro tenía una sonrisa de comercial que usaba para conquistar y poco a poco se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo. Ella por su parte se encontraba conversando amenamente con algunos padres de familia. Reito no queriendo interrumpir se detuvo a algunos metros de distancia y espero a que los demás padres se retiraran. No tardaron mucho y él se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días Shizuru-san ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Buenos días Reito-san, muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

-Bien, gracias. Es una bella mañana ¿No le parece?

-Si…

-Aunque no tan bella como usted.

-No diga eso Reito-san.

-Es la verdad.

Shizuru estaba más que incomoda por esta situación, de alguna manera estaba a acostumbrada a que la invitaran a salir y ella a rechazar el ofrecimiento pero por alguna razón con Reito se sentía muy incómoda. Por su parte Reito estaba más que encantado al poder compartir con la ojirubi aunque sean unos minutos. Tan seguro estaba que ella aceptaría salir con el que no queriendo dejar pasar más tiempo fue directo al ataque.

-Shizuru-san, la invito a tomar un café, por la tarde claro está.

-Ara…

Mientras esto pasaba, dos mujeres miraban la escena a una distancia donde no se escuchaba lo que conversaban pero por el lenguaje corporal de ambos se notaba que Reito trataba de invitar a salir a Shizuru. A los ojos de Haruka era asi, siempre ha sido asi, a Shizuru se acercan hombres y mujeres pero ella siempre los rechaza, ya conocía el actuar de su amiga en estos caso, juntaba sus manos en señal de protección y miraba en momentos al piso, y el tipo no ayudaba en mucho se acercaba demasiado a Shizuru, a leguas se notaba que la ojirubi estaba incomoda por la situación y él mas que desesperado. Su acompañante estaba al pendiente del ingreso de los niños, ella era la subdirectora académica. No se concentraba en ver a Shizuru y a Reito ya sabía en que terminaría todo esto, ella lo rechazaría.

Haruka y Shizuru se conocieron desde la infancia, crecieron juntas en Kioto hasta la edad de 10 años, cuando por el trabajo de sus padres Haruka tuvo que trasladarse con ellos, pero esto no les impidió seguir en contacto y forjar una amistad que hasta el día de hoy sigue. La rubia se debatía entre ir y socorrer a su amiga o seguir al pendiente y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas. Ella consideraba que ya era momento de que Shizuru rehiciera su vida, ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para que siguiera con esa actitud de rechazar a todos y todas. Reito no le parecía mal partido, era guapo, amable, de una buena familia, conocía a su familia, en definitiva un muy buen tipo.

-Lo va a rechazar…

-Si… eso parece.

La que le respondía no era otra que Yukino, amiga de Shizuru y novia de Haruka. Gracias a la ojirubi ellas dos se conocieron y posteriormente se hicieron pareja. Yukino y Shizuru se conocieron en la preparatoria, Yukino fue de mucha ayuda para que Shizuru saliera adelante y terminara la preparatoria cuando quedo embarazada y perdió el apoyo de su familia y del padre de su bebe. Ambas al egresar aplicaron para entrar a la universidad y estudiar para ser docente, en ese tiempo fue cuando Shizuru se reencontró con Haruka y esta a su vez conoció a Yukino, por su parte Haruka estudio psicología de eso ya ocho años.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero tendré que rechazarlo…

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

- Usted no toma café. Asi que la invito a comer y a tomar un té…

-Muchas gracias Reito-san pero hoy me es imposible hay entrenamiento por la tarde y tengo que atender a mi Eirsten.

-Pero mañana es sábado y no trabaja.

-Mañana es la junta para el torneo.

-Cierto, entonces la invito a usted y a su hija para que coman con mi familia después de la junta. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Gracias… ahí estaremos –A Shizuru se le acabaron los pretextos para rechazar a Reito y termino por aceptar su propuesta. Eso si se encargaría de dejarle en claro que no estaba interesada en tener una relación con alguien, por el momento.

-No le quito mas su tiempo, mañana nos vemos

-Reito-san

-Dígame.

-Antes de que se retire quiero aclarar que yo no estoy en busca de una pareja, a usted lo estimo mucho pero no de manera romántica. Espero entienda mi posición, no deseó que mis acciones se mal interpreten.

Reito sonrió, de alguna manera estaba contento por la sinceridad de Shizuru, aunque no se daría por vencido los retos le gustaban y mas este desafío. Seguiría tratando de conquistar a la misteriosa y esquiva Shizuru Viola, tan fácil no se dejaría vencer. Además gano 1000 yenes y Shizuru iría a comer con su familia, no se podía quejar.

-Lo entiendo Shizuru-san, y espero usted entienda que yo no me daré por vencido.

-Reito…

-Nos vemos mañana

-Si…

Reito se retiro del lugar y Shizuru se dirigió hacia el interior de la escuela para ir por sus útiles para impartir las clases, la chicharra no tardaría en sonar. Haruka por su parte se disculpo con Yukino y fue a darle alcance a Shizuru y le pregunto de Reito.

-Lo rechazaste

-No pude, es muy persistente.

-¿Dónde está Shizuru? ¿Quién eres tú?

-No es nada del otro mundo, me invito a mí y a Eirsten a comer mañana con él y su familia, le aclare que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.

-¿en serio quien eres tú?

-No juegues Haruka.

-No es juego, debes darte una oportunidad ya es momento de que salgas. El parece un buen tipo.

-Lo es pero no quiero y no debo salir con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Uno: es padre de una de mis alumnas. Dos: está casado. Tres: soy amiga de su esposa. ¿Quieres que siga?

-No, ya entendí pero se está divorciando.

-Tú lo has dicho, se está divorciando, aun esta casado.

-Bien, no digo que con él pero sal con alguien, te lo mereces. Nos vemos al rato.

-Sí, nos vemos.

La chicharra sonó anunciando que las clases comenzaban y Shizuru con sus útiles en mano se dirigió al salón de su grupo. Le encantaba su trabajo de enseñar a los niños y esto le permitía olvidarse de su vida aunque sea por unas horas. Shizuru tenía una hija, anquen siempre la menciona por su nombre, la pequeña a pasado más tiempo con las niñeras que con ella desde que nació, al principio porque tenía que trabajar y estudiar para sacar su carrera adelante y a la bebe y después porque cada vez que la miraba recordaba el abandono de su familia y de quien creía era el amor de su vida, no la culpa pero no la puede ver de otra manera. A veces piensa e imagina que si la pequeña no hubiera nacido su vida tal vez no sería como es, estaría con su familia y posiblemente con él. Piensa que ella sería feliz… No es que no la quiera, solo que le recuerda las cosas más amargas de su vida.

_De vuelta en Tokio_

Natsuki termino de desayunar eso si después de amenazar a Nao muchas veces y de recibir incontables burlas por parte de la susodicha. La pelirroja estaba más que divertida con la situación, tenía suficiente material para burlarse de Natsuki por un largo tiempo. Nao estaba en espera de las indicaciones del médico, si Nat se quedaría unos días más en el hospital o la daría de alta. El médico alrededor del medio día apareció por la puerta del cuarto y pasando les dijo que tenía los resultados de los estudios que le practicaron a Natsuki. Abriendo el sobre les explico lo que quieran decir esos términos médicos. La ojiverde había sufrido un episodio muy fuerte de estrés lo que ocasiono que las venas de su cuello dejaran de transportar el oxigeno al cerebro. Por lo cual se desmayo y eso a su vez explicaba que su corazón se detuviera. Le receto algunos medicamentos para prevenir que volviera a ocurrir algo similar.

-Lo mejor es que elimine la causa de su estrés señorita, es por su salud si su trabajo la tiene muy presionada déjelo y si es una persona también. Esto no es un juego puede morir.

-Gracias doctor.

-No hay de que, antes de darte de alta tengo que hacerte unas preguntas Natsuki, a solas.

-Bien, estaré a fuera. –Nao salió, se le hizo raro pero no dijo nada, no quería provocar al médico de nuevo.

Cuando Nao cerró la puerta el médico tomo unas hojas y comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Nat sobre su dieta, el ejercicio que realizaba y otras cosas. Le realizo el mismo cuestionario que a Nao, hasta el momento todo iba bien, las respuestas eran las mismas, solo quedaba una pregunta por hacer.

-Señorita, ¿en su familia han sufrido algún paro cardiaco o enfermedades del corazón?

-Buena pregunta doctor. No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Sí, no lo sé.

Al doctor se le hacía muy extraño que no supiera sobre su familia, tal vez la pelirroja le dijo la verdad sobre Natsuki que era adoptada, pero pueden existir otras razones por las cuales desconocía sobre el historial de su familia, por lo visto Natsuki no diría nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted nació de la tierra?

-No, supongo que de una mujer pero desconozco quien fue o es.

-Dígame la verdad, ¿su supuesta novia le dijo lo que le preguntaría?

-No. Ella no me dijo nada.

-No es su novia ¿verdad?

-…

-Eso es un delito y se castiga con cárcel. Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo.

-No. No sé nada de mis padres, a mi me abandonaron en la puerta de los Kuga y ellos me adoptaron, eso es lo que se.

El doctor no supo que decir, se quedo sin habla por algunos minutos, solo la miraba. Se sintió mal por sus cometarios fuera de lugar.

-Lo siento, tenía que cerciorarme de que me decían la verdad.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Usted de donde es?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Dónde creció?

-En una isla llamada Fukka. ¿Por qué?

-Fukka… no sé donde este… es para completar su historial clínico.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí… antes de que se vaya, le pediré que me acompañe al laboratorio para extraerle un poco de sangre.

-¿Por qué?

-Para hacer un cuadro comparativo de sus tres muestras de sangre, y ver cómo están sus niveles de estrés. Y anexarlos a su expediente medico

- Usted es el médico, es el que sabe.

-En 10 minutos vendré por usted.

-Aja.

El doctor salió del cuarto y le dijo a Nao que podía pasar con la paciente. Natsuki le dijo lo que sucedió minutos antes. A las dos les pareció algo extraña la actitud del médico pero él es el doctor. A los 10 minutos llego el médico y se llevo a Natsuki con él, por su parte Nao fue a pagar la cuenta médica y en la recepción esperaría a Natsuki.

-Recuerde lo que le dije señorita, cuídese, corte con sus fuentes de estrés, que solo la dañaran

-Lo hare, gracias por todo.

-De nada. Hasta pronto.

Natsuki salió del laboratorio rumbo a la salida, donde Nao la estaba esperando. La pelirroja se canso de estar en la recepción y fue a sentarse en la escalinata de la entrada del hospital. Cuando Nat salió la miro y lentamente se acerco.

-¡Buuuu…! –Le grito y le pico las costillas al mismo tiempo asustándola y consiguiendo que Nao diera un brinco que por poco hacia que la pelirroja se callera de las escaleras sino es porque Natsuki la detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Si serás. –Trataba de pegarle con el bolso, Natsuki se hizo para atrás.

-Recuerda que me acaban de dar de alta.

-Que mejor, estamos en el hospital aun. –Y seguía tratando de pegarle sin tener éxito consiguiendo que Natsuki se riera de ella.

Nao antes de que Natsuki saliera les mando un mensaje a las chicas y a Kazuya para informarles que iban a dar de alta a la ojiverde para que no fueran ya al hospital. Cuando se le paso el susto y el coraje a la pelirroja, ambas fueron a comprar los medicamentos que el doctor le receto. Después fueron a hacer la despensa para que Natsuki se alimentara correctamente, tenía que bajar la ingesta de mayonesa, grasas y comida chatarra por indicación médica y Nao se encargaría de eso. Cuando llegaron al departamento de la ojiverde, el celular de Nao sonó anunciándole que tenía que ir a su local, pues sus proveedores de licor estaban esperando por ella. Se fue prometiendo que regresaría lo más pronto posible, por su parte Natsuki tenía la tarde para pensar lo que aria de hoy en adelante, ya había faltado tres días a trabajar y no sabía que pasaría cuando mirara de nueva cuenta a la rubia o a sus padres. Solo era cuestión de horas para saberlo, ella no era de las que huían de los problemas, hasta cierto punto negociaba con ellos. Por la noche Nao regreso y entre las dos prepararon la cena, a los pocos minutos llegaron Kazuya y las chicas dándole la bienvenida a Natsuki, preguntándole como se sentía. Ninguno dijo nada sobre Alyssa, ya se enterarían cuando fuera el momento.

_Mientras tanto a unos cientos de miles de kilómetros de Tokio _

-¡Bubuzukeeee…!

Una escandalosa rubia entro al hospital gritando a todo pulmón por la susodicha. Los doctores, enfermeras y demás personas que se encuentran ahí se asustan ante esta mujer, algunos, la gran mayoría se taparon los oídos, parecía que tenía algún micrófono incluido.

-Señora ¿no sabe donde esta? Haga el favor de bajar la voz o la sacare de aquí. –Una enfermera se le acerca y la regaña.

-¿Usted y cuantos más? Yo solo quiero sabe como esta mi amiga.

-No me rete…

En la cara de Haruka se forma una sonrisa traviesa, toma aire y se prepara para volver a gritar pero ahora con más fuerza, a punto esta de hacerlo cuando una mano le cubre la boca dejando el grito dentro de la garganta de la rubia.

-Haruka esa no es la manera de entrar a un hospital.

-yhhhuh –La rubia trata de hablar pero no puede, la mano que ahogo su grito sigue tapando su boca.

-No te entiendo –Haruka con su dedo le señala su mano a la otra persona.

-Ah perdón –Retirando la mano opresora del megáfono andante.

-Gracias Yukino. ¿Dónde está esa tonta de Shizuru? ¿Qué le paso?

-¿Shizuru?- Una confundida Yukino le pregunta a la rubia.

-Si me dijeron que la trajeron al hospital… que se cayó o… algo asi escuche.

-"Hay Haruka no tienes remedio" A Shizuru-san no le paso nada. Ya te he dicho que escuches las cosas completas no solo los rumores amor.

-¿No? ¿Entonces?

-Fue a una de las niñas, se cayó de un árbol en el parque y Shizuru la trajo a emergencias.

-¿y como esta?

-Bien fue más el susto, la caída no fue grave solo se raspo su barriga.

_Dentro del consultorio del pediatra_

-… y listo, ya quedo. ¿Verdad que no dolió?

Una joven doctora le dice a una pequeña niña de 6 años mientras le baja su blusa, después de desinfectar la herida de su barriguita y colocarle algunos curitas. La niña hace muchos pucheros pero no llora, esto le causa gracia a la doctora que de dentro de un gran frasco saca dos paletas.

-Esta es para ti, por no llorar- Entregándole una paleta a la pequeña. –Eres una niña muy valiente.

-Gracias. –Recibiendo el caramelo.

-Y esta es para usted. –Dándole una sonrisa muy coqueta a una mujer que se encontraba acompañando a la niña.

-Oh, Gracias "No de nuevo".

Una atractiva mujer recibe la paleta y le regala una sonrisa cortes a la doctora quien se la regresa. La hermosa mujer tiene los ojos de un color carmesí, lleva una falda por encima de la rodilla color negra, una blusa blanca de manga larga con rayas verdes, zapatos de tacón y el cabello suelto. Una exquisitez de mujer que para la doctora no pasa desapercibida. E intenta hacer su movimiento para invitarla a salir.

-¿Es su hija?

-No, no lo es. "Y vamos de nuevo"

-Entonces…usted es su…

-Soy su maestra

-Oh, asi que ¿Eres soltera?

-Si… "por favor no de nuevo"

-Mira que coincidencia, también estoy soltera –Shizuru solo sonríe ante este comentario, ya sabe a dónde se dirige esta conversación.

-¿Es todo lo que le hará a la pequeña? –Tratando de cambiar el rumbo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, le dará algún medicamento a la niña, alguna vacuna, algo, alguna cita "no digas esa palabra Shizuru"

-No, ella ya está bien, solo es un pequeño raspón, los niños sanan rápido.

-Bueno, gracias.

-De nada ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-"No se lo dije" Shizuru Viola.

-Mucho gusto Shizuru ¿Puedo llamarte Shizuru?

-"Ya lo hizo" Si. –Dándole una sonrisa fingida.

-Yo soy Yuri Saotome, un placer.

-Si…Gracias por la paleta, tengo que llevar a la pequeña a su casa. –Tomando de la mano a la niña se dirige a la puerta para salir del consultorio.

-Oh si, de nada. Oye estoy a nada de terminar mi turno si gustas te invito un café ¿Qué dices?

-Muchas gracias pero hoy no puedo aceptar su oferta, tengo que regresar a los niños a sus hogares. Discúlpame. –Haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa. La doctora esta atenta a esto ya que la blusa tenía los dos botones de arriba desabrochados.

-Te acompaño, por mi no hay problema.

-Yo…

Mientras tanto afuera estaban sentadas Yukino y Haruka a la espera de Shizuru y la niña. La rubia ya estaba desesperada, quería entrar por Shizuru y sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible, los hospitales no le hacían ningún bien a Haruka, la ponían de peor humor. Tenía una muy mala experiencia en los hospitales.

-Ya tardo mucho

-Ya saldrá Haruka, tranquila.

-¿En qué consultorio esta?

-Solo sé que está en el área de pediatría.

-Voy a ir por ella. –Parándose y caminando hacia esa área.

-Haruka

-Dime. –Deteniendo sus pasos y girándose a donde estaba Yukino.

-¿Dónde está Eirsten?

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Haruka, por creer que Shizuru había sufrido un accidente olvido ese pequeño detalle. Palideció y comenzó a sudar frio. No podía ser que intentara ir por Shizuru y Eirsten bien gracias, demonios, la ojirubi la colgaría si se enteraba que la había olvidado. Sin decirle nada a Yukino salió corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento para ir por ella. Yukino no le dijo nada solo observo como la rubia salía como alma que lleva el chamuco.

-"Ay amor tu sí que no tienes remedio"

_De vuelta en el consultorio_

-Yo… -Shizuru pensó en lo que le dijo Haruka, en darse una oportunidad con alguien. Si lo analizaba la rubia tenía razón, era momento de que dejara su pasado atrás.

-¿Aceptas?

-Le acepto un té.

-Espérame, no me tardo.

-Si…


End file.
